1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention is concerned with the use of lignosulfonates to combat Herpes viruses and is particularly concerned with a novel method for treating infections caused by Types I and II Herpes simplex viruses in a living animal body using the lignosulfonates as antiviral agents.
Usually Herpes simplex viral infections are mild, acute or recurrent episodes with topical lesion resulting which causes pain and temporary cosmetic disfigurement during which time the host is potentially infectious to others. More rarely, the infection takes the form of a serious corneal, encephalitic or systemic disease. Type I Herpes simplex viral infections generally are associated with the oral cavity and Type II Herpes simplex viruses generally occur in the genitourinary tract of both sexes in humans; however, there is some cross-over of infection.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
No specific anti-herpes agents are available for use in a host having the usual mild, acute or recurrent episode despite the obvious need for such agents. A wide range of non-specific treatments have some palliative and antiseptic effect such as alum, vinegar, ether, camphor and mixed culture of Lactobacillus acidophilus and L. bulgaricus with naturally occurring metabolic products produced by these organisms.
For more serious corneal, encephalitic and systemic infections, two specific anti-herpes agents are available: 5-iodo-2'-deoxyuridine and 9-D-arabinofuranosyl adenine. However, because the mechanism of control of virus with these agents involves interference with DNA synthesis, potential side effects detrimental to other DNA syntheses vital to the host also occurs.
Another approach to the therapy of Herpes simplex viral infections has been the use of photo-inactivating dyes. This procedure requires that the surface of the lesion be broken, the underlying infected tissue painted with a dye such as neutral red or proflavine and the painted area exposed to visible light of sufficient intensity to inactivate the stained virus. The efficacy and safety of the procedure using photoinactivating dyes have not been established and special equipment and trained personnel are required to administer the treatment.
Lignosulfonates have been shown to reduce gastric ulceration in rats caused by pyloric ligation. Vocac, J. A. and Alphin, R. S., Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. 177 No. 1, pp 150-158. Lignosulfonates have also been used as a gargle to alleviate pain and discomfort associated with pharyngitis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,433.